The First Stage Of Darkness
by pupeez4eva
Summary: Yukina's brother has finally revealed himself to her. Problem? He's not Hiei.
1. The First Stage Of Darkness

**AN:**

**Just an idea I've been having for a while. I hope you enjoy the first chapter - it's more of a prologue really; an introduction to the story. **

**Just a note before you start: In this story, no one knows that Yukina is Hiei's brother. No one but Hiei anyway. Not even Kurama. PLEASE REMEMBER THAT! Otherwise you will be majorly confused. I hope you don't mind this little change to the plot; my fic wouldn't have worked otherwise. I considered taking all the characters who knew about Hiei's relationship with Yukina out of the story, but then there would be no Yusuke, no Kurama, no Botan, no Shizuru, no Genkai...basically no one but Kuwabara, Yukina and Keiko (who probably won't be in this story much anyway). So yeah, this was the only way it would work.**

**Now, on to the story - enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You're brother is dead Yukina."<p>

The ice maiden shook her head and smiled sadly at the fire demon in front of her.

"I don't believe that" she whispered. "My brother isn't dead."

"You're in denial" was the cool reply. "If he was alive, don't you think I would have found him by now?"

Yukina's brow furrowed and a cold feeling of fore boarding formed in her chest. She shrugged it off.

"He's out there" she murmured. "He's my brother...I know he is."

"Yukina" Hiei murmured, taking a hesitant step forward. For a moment it seemed that he was going to place his hand on her shoulder - then he jerked it back and shot her an apologetic look. He would never have shown anyone such emotion; but this was his sister and he was willing to do anything for her. Anything _but _tell her the truth that was. He would never do that. It would ruin her. Yukina not knowing was for the better; if she didn't know then she could continue to live in that fantasy world of hers, thinking that her brother was a courageous hero - not the cruel murderer he really was.

"No" Yukina shook her head. "Hiei-san, I trust you so much...but my brother isn't dead."

_'She's so determined' _Hiei thought, sighing mentally. Why did this have to be so hard?

"If your brother was alive" he said. "I'd know. I have the _jagans eye _Yukina. With that I could have found anyone by now...anyone but the dead. Your brother isn't among us anymore. I would know if he was."

Yukina trembled, her facial features crumbling. Hiei's heart lurched and he barely managed to keep on the usual, cold mask of his.

"No" she said, again; only this time it was more of a sob. "No - he can't be dead."

She didn't sound so sure this time.

"No" Yukina stared at him for a few moments, her face frozen in that heart-breaking expression; then she dissolved into tears. Hiei swallowed heavily and took a step forward towards her.

"I'm sorry Yukina" he whispered, regretfully.

"D-don't" she stuttered, struggling to keep her breath even. "It isn't your fault."

Hiei mentally winced. He wished she _had _blamed him; because this was very much his fault and that fact tore him up.

"You've been so helpful" she continued, her voice trembling. "I'm sorry for wasting so much of your time Hiei-san."

"It wasn't a waste" he whispered.

"Your...sure he's dead?" her eyes seemed to be pleading for him to say 'no.' For a moment Hiei considered it; considered wrapping his arms around his twin and telling her everything. In the end he simply nodded his head.

"Yes" he whispered. "Yes he is."

Yukina cried.

* * *

><p>A dead body was lying on the ground. A thin trail of blood flowed from it, staining the earth.<p>

The figure standing above the body smiled. Thin fingers reached down and grasped at something hanging around the dead figures neck; he broke it of easily, leaving a thin imprint on the ice-cold skin.

He rolled the item around in his hand, his cruel eyes alight with mad excitement.

"Perfect" he whispered, glee coating his voice. After proceeding to wipe the item against his leg, removing any trace blood from it, he slung it around his neck. The bone chilling smile never left his face.

Stepping over the dead body, the man moved swiftly. His plans were about to be set into motion. Everything would be perfect.


	2. The Second Stage Of Darkness

Yukina bit her lip as once again, the familiar feeling of moisture filled her eyes. She'd been crying on and off for the past three days, ever since Hiei had first told her the bad news. She had noticed that Hiei had not shown his face since he had talked to her the other day; it made her feel bad. Hiei shouldn't feel guilty over something he had no control over. He was just the messenger, not the person who had caused the damage.

Yukina rubbed at her eyes furiously. She wanted to stop crying. She hated it; it brought her bad memories of her time in captivity. However, she couldn't bring herself to stop. Her brothers face - or lack thereof since she had never actually met him - filled her every thoughts and it made her feel sick. She wished she had found her brother when she still had the chance, wished she had gotten to speak to him. He was her twin and she didn't even know his name!

A sob broke through her lips followed by a weak moan. It was no use. For her brother, she would continue to cry and cry and cry. Attempting to stop wouldn't do anything.

"Yukina?" murmured a voice from behind her.

"Yes Kazuma?" she said, without bothering to turn around. She mentally congratulated herself on managing to keep a steady voice; she didn't want to worry Kazuma. He was being so sweet to her and trying to help her through it. It didn't do much for her distress but it did feel good to have people there for her.

"It's not Kazuma" chuckled the voice. Yukina's eyebrow raised; no it wasn't. Now that she was actually paying attention and not putting all her focus into quelling the tears, she could tell that the voice sounded completely unfamiliar. It made the hairs on the back of her neck rise.

"Who is it?" she stammered, afraid to look behind her. She felt ashamed at her weakness but it was the way she had always been. She was a healer, not a fighter and at time this had many disadvantages.

"Calm down 'sis" the voice laughed. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Yukina froze at the word 'sis.'

"What did you call me?" she whispered.

"Sis" came the reply. "You know, short for sister? Because that's what you are, you know, my sister..."

Yukina whirled around, her eyes wide. Standing behind her was a male demon, around her age. His turquoise hair (_'turquoise!' _Yukina mentally gasped. _'Just like mine!'_) fell across his forehead and red eyes sparkled mischievously on his face.

"You're not my brother!" came the immediate protest. "You can't be! My brothers dead!"

Tears immediately threatened to fall at the reminder. Yukina swallowed heavily and glanced defiantly at the male in front of her.

"Mmm" murmured the demon. "I can see why you'd think that - I _was _thrown of a floating island and all..."

"No, no!" Yukina said, sounding frazzled. "My brother was still alive after that! He died sometime after - a trusted friend of mine told me so!"

"Guess she was wrong" was the reply.

"He" Yukina muttered.

"He?" the male demon raised one eyebrow. "You've got a boyfriend? Does that mean I'm going to have to do some brotherly protecting and beat him up?"

"No!" Yukina gasped. "Hiei-san isn't my boyfriend and...you aren't my brother!"

"Isn't there anything I can do to prove it to you?" he asked, almost sadly. "Names Haru by the way" he added, his voice going back to its formerly perky tone.

"No" Yukina said, biting her lip. "There isn't. Now please stop this and leave." Tears filled her eyes again. It wasn't fair; this person was mocking her, mocking her brother. She wanted him to stop!

"Hey, hey" Haru lifted his hands in the air, his eyes wide with concern. "None of that. I swear I'm telling the truth.

Yukina sniffed.

"If you were really my brother...you'd have a tear gem like I do. Mother cried for my brother and I when we were born; it's why I have one. From what I can see" her voice shook slightly. "You don't."

"Eh" Haru said, offhandedly. "You mean this thing?" he pulled a small tear gem out of his pocket, rolling it in his palm lazily.

Yukina gasped.

"W-w-what?" she stuttered, disbelievingly.

"I'd wear it" Haru continued. "But it clashes with my eyes."

"Y-y-you..."

"I'd prefer it in a nice beige...it really sucks to have turquoise hair and red eyes, do you know that? Well of course you do, you have them too!"

"H-h-how..."

"Things get really crazy sometimes with these things..."

"Yukina who is that?"

Haru stopped his rant (though it really couldn't be considered a rant since there hadn't been any anger in his tone) and turned in the direction of the voice. Striding towards them was Kuwabara. A scowl adorned his face; he clearly wasn't happy to see another male near his darling Yukina.

"Who is this?" he repeated, once he was standing directly in front of him. Haru opened his mouth to answer, but Yukina beat him too it.

"This is my brother!" she exclaimed, smiling vibrantly. Haru blinked and then grinned.

"Finally except it, do you?"

Yukina nodded, her eyes shining.

"Yes, yes! I'm so sorry I ever doubted you!"

"Apology excepted...anything for you 'sis."

"Wait!" Kuwabara held his hands up, finally coming out of his stupefied trance. "This is some sort of joke! What the hell are you pulling?" he waved a threatening fist in front of Haru's face.

"No joke" was the lazy reply.

"Oh Kazuma, stop!" Yukina gasped, laying a hand on top of his fist. The feel of his 'beloveds' hand on his was enough to not only calm the enraged teen, but also send him into yet another stupefied trance. Haru coughed and looked at him in amusement.

"He can't be your brother..." Kuwabara said, once he had gathered his thoughts together. "I mean...your brother's dead, remember?" he froze as soon as the words were out of his mouth. "Oh God Yukina, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry Kazuma" Yukina giggled. "Because my brother isn't dead - he is right here, finally with me!" Yukina leaned over and wrapped her slim arms around Haru, hugging him tightly. "Oh, isn't this wonderful."

"I feel like crying tears of joy" Haru agreed.

"I feel like puking" Kuwabara mouthed to the male demon in front of him, making sure that Yukina couldn't see.

The koorime girl let go of Haru and leaned back, still smiling.

"Oh I have to tell everyone!" she said, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Spinning around, she took of in the other direction.

"When I find out what you're up too" Kuwabara ground out. "You're dead meat."

"Eh" Haru said, flicking one hand lazily. "I give you two days before you completely adore me."

"We'll see" snapped the orange haired teen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Hope you liked this chap. Sorry it took so long for me to update. Review please; your comments spur me on to work faster in writing new chapters!**


End file.
